


the color of treasure and sunshine

by grainjew



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, also it really does not get the whole thing where humans have names, because why not i guess, having a stream-of-consciousness monologue, its doing just fine without a name why should other people need them, semi-sentient straw hat, the hat has priorities, this is just hat pov., those priorities only somewhat resemble those of its wearer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainjew/pseuds/grainjew
Summary: the hat, bright new straw the color of treasure and sunshine, is placed for the first time on a headsomethingshifts(it fits perfectly)





	the color of treasure and sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingwish/gifts).



> i love it when i get a sudden urge to write fic and then i actually finish it, it's like a miracle

the hat, bright new straw the color of treasure and sunshine, is placed for the first time on a head  
  
something _shifts_  
  
(it fits perfectly)

 

it had never expected to have a _two_  
(had never expected _one_ to be _one_ )  
  
_two_ is too small, the hat slips and sloshes off his head  
  
but he smiles and laughs and loves and it is not so different after all  
  
_one_ is near, after all

 

 _one_ is dead  
  
gone  
  
_two_ is crying  
  
the world shatters, and the hat does its best to hold new-worn straw together

 

suspension between action and grief  
  
_two_ waits  
the hat waits with him

 

 _two_ contemplates, staring at the child as he boasts and the hat  
anticipates  
  
fingers, wind  
  
_two_ drops it on a head it does not know  
  
no.  
  
_three_  
  
the hat knows, _two_ knows, the waiting is done

 

 _two's_ equal (petty now) snatches and scars and stabs it  
  
the hat witnesses _three's_ rage and  
_loves_  
  
_three's_ new two repairs it, thread through worn straw  
  
(still the color of treasure and sunshine but heavy now with promises)  
  
wind whistles, and the hat does not have to wait because here and now  
it can _love_

 

its weight settles onto _three's_ two for a comfort  
  
(it does not like being apart from _three_ , too much like a memory of _one_ , but)  
  
it is safety-warmth-home for _three_ and _three's_ two is  
loved  
needs  
  
the wait is short, _three's_ two will keep it safe

 

they name _three_ "straw hat"  
the only one prouder than the hat is _two_

 

it hangs from _three's_ neck, or it sits on his head (better)  
  
_three_ wears it as a crown and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs

 

it sees _two_ again  
  
(where is _three_ why has it been separated from him)  
  
_two_ looks and looks with warm affection, the hat remembers years  
  
and then _two_ makes sure the hat returns to _three_ again, as it should be

 

 _three_ places it on (the only safe place on the island, the hat is fond) and leaves —    
  
_waiting waiting waiting waiting two years of waiting_  
(it has waited before the years and years with _two_ were joy and then waiting waiting waiting but this is different, this is lonely)  
  
nobody comes near, not _three_ or _one_ 's one, not even the nameless-unimportant creatures all over  
  
safe, but lonely  
  
and then  
_and then_  
_three_ comes back, and whispers a greeting, and places the hat (and all its promises and treasures and sunshine) on his head  
  
two years is too long to wait  
_three_ is smiling  
  
the hat fits perfectly


End file.
